


If that's all you require.

by LossOfWords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, I can't tag for shit, I don't think I can handle that pressure, I should've been doing school instead of writing this, If you know me personally plz don't read this, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LossOfWords/pseuds/LossOfWords
Summary: A curiously handsome, possibly hispanic man walks into Keith's life, and being the gay man that Keith is, he falls for him. But does Lance want him in the same way that Keith wants Lance?As time passes since I've written this, I dislike it more, and more, and more. hnggg





	If that's all you require.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these characters, so I'm sorry if it's shit! I hope you enjoy this. Also, I'm too lazy to fix any grammar, so please point anything out that I may have missed!

Keith remembered it like it was yesterday, perhaps because it had been.

 

The feeling of Lance’s lips against his, the soft whisper of his name, the _“Is this okay?”_ and the way that his hands travelled up Keith’s own shivering body. The feeling of the soft mattress dip as Lance laid them both onto it, the sensation of Lance penetrating him, and the kisses being littered on his skin as they both came down from their respective highs.

 

Yet somehow, the next day, Keith found himself sitting in his own bedroom, bouncing his leg from the edge of the bed, while trying to figure out just what he was to Lance.

 

He had it bad.

 

 

—-

 

Keith recalled developing his crush on Lance in his freshman year of college. Their initial meeting was through some dumb party that Pidge had dragged him along to. Everyone was drinking way too much to have been only nineteen, and at least three random women had attempted to seduce Keith within the two hours of which he was there. Keith denied all of them, being by far the most gay man alive.

 

Keith had been just about ready to leave when he was suddenly being tapped on the shoulder lightly, almost carefully.

 

_“Can I offer you a drink?”_

 

For the first time that night Keith recalled his interest being peaked when a deep, sultry voice, unlike all of the others that he had heard that night, sounded from behind him. 

  
When he turned around, he was met with the sight of an unfairly gorgeous, (possibly hispanic?) and slightly tall man, smiling down at him with ocean blue eyes. 

 

Needless to say, Keith momentarily stopped functioning. 

 

After a few seconds of stupidly gaping, Keith managed to accept the offer, and went to wherever the source of everyone’s drinks was coming from with the highly attractive man. As they walked, Keith eyed him a bit more carefully, and came to the conclusion that he had fairly dark skin, despite the poor lighting.

 

When they arrived to the table where drinks were being poured in red solo cups, reminding Keith of highschool parties, the man turned to face him, holding out a hand and smiling.

 

_“The name’s Lance.”_

Keith couldn’t explain why, but that statement had him bursting out laughing.

 

Lance looked slightly taken aback at Keith’s sudden outburst of laughter, almost as though he actually thought that his statement was charming. Once Keith finally came down from his bought of borderline hysteric laughter, he shook his hand, still giggling.

 

_“The name’s Keith…Kogane, Keith Kogane.”_ Lance’s smile returned, but more on the side of a smirk this time.

 

_“It’s nice to meet you Keith…”_ He paused, suddenly looking a bit perplexed. _“Huh, that name sounds familiar. Do you happen to have a friend named Pidge by any chance?”_ Keith tilted his head.

 

_“I do, as a matter of fact… Wait, you must be that friend of Hunk’s that she was talking about!”_

 

Lance opened his mouth to say something else, but shortly before he could get anything out, another voice interrupted him.

 

_“Yo Lance, Pidge looks like she’s about to pass out, I think she took too many shots… Either way we need to find that Kevin or whoever so they can go to their dorms.”_

 

That must of been Hunk, Keith registered mentally, and looked at him curiously. His skin tone was significantly darker than Lance’s, though the lighting was still very poor. 

 

_“Never fear,”_ Lance said in a ridiculously prince-like voice, _“for the light of your light is here, and has recovered Pidge’s friend, Keith,”_ Hunk snorted, before saying, _“Wait really, where is he?”_

 

Keith shifted slightly uncomfortably as Lance made some awkwardly over-exaggerated gesture towards him, and Hunk just chuckled.

 

_“I’m sorry you’ve had to put up with him, Keith.”_ Keith accepted the apology, but he didn’t feel the need to be apologized to. He had enjoyed the flirtatious attitude that Lance had around him, and he liked the dork-like behavior that he displayed with his best friend.

 

As Keith lugged Pidge home that night, he couldn’t help but wonder when he would get to see the interesting blue-eyed boy again.

 

 

—-

 

 

 

That had been over a year ago. Keith was at the end of his sophomore year, and ridiculously in love with Lance.

 

The two of them had met up with Pidge and Hunk numerous times since that party. Lance remained flirtatious towards Keith, who soon learned that was a normal behavior for Lance. Seriously, the guy flirted with everything on two legs! It was no mystery that Lance was bisexual as hell, though Keith suspected that he favored girls.

 

At some point within the year, Lance asked Keith if he wanted to go out for coffee. As, _“friends, ya know?”_ Keith accepted the invitation, and met him at some cozy coffee shop on campus.

 

It was almost summer, and hot as hell, so Keith really shouldn’t have been so surprised when Lance walked in wearing some pastel blue shirt and denim short shorts that left nothing to the imagination. And yet, he nearly choked on his frappe when Lance walked through the door.

 

_“Keith! Buddy!”_ Lance had called out and waved when he spotted Keith hastily trying to recover from his mental malfunction from a few seconds ago in a corner.

 

Keith waved him over, smiling when Lance sat down.

 

_“Don’t you want to order anything?”_ Keith had inquired curiously. Lance shrugged, and said _“In a little bit, I’ll probably get an iced tea or something.”_

 

The two sat and comfortably chatted for a little bit, and eventually Lance got up and ordered his iced tea. Keith was left staring after him, making a strong effort not to look at his ass. He succeeded somehow, and instead watched Lance flirt with the barista, who took his order in a flustered manner. At some point throughout the interaction, Lance spotted Keith looking at him and winked at him with one of his award winning smiles.

 

When Lance sat down with his tea, he took a sip, before pausing curiously.

 

_“Do you think that barista is cute?”_ He asked casually. Keith was confused, but looked over. The barista appeared to be a woman, so Keith shrugged indifferently. 

 

_“I guess?”_ Keith had replied unhelpfully. Lance looked at Keith from the corners of his eyes with a curious expression.

 

_“What about the guy making the coffees?”_ Keith followed Lance’s gaze over to a man who was, surely enough, preparing coffees. He wasn’t anybody particularly hot in Keith’s opinion, but he quite liked his undercut.

 

_“Yea he’s cute… Why do you even care?”_ Lance smiled softly to himself, before turning back to Keith.

 

_“Just curious.”_

 

 

—-

 

 

Summer was halfway through, and Keith had found himself in Lance’s dorm playing COD. Lance remained relentlessly flirtatious towards Keith, and Keith in turn began to feign irritation towards him. 

 

Lance threw down his remote and flipped the TV off.

 

_“Bullshit! Absolute and unadulterated bullshit!”_ Keith laughed at Lance’s rage.

 

_“You’re just pissed off because you’re terrible at this game.”_ Lance glared at Keith, and had attempted to put on an irritable expression, but failed miserably. Keith chuckled and looked away from Lance, proceeding to restart the game, but was stopped by Lance leaning forward to curiously look at him.

 

_“You like men, don’t you Keith?”_ Keith had looked at him, surprised and pathetically hopeful. 

 

_“Yes… Why do you ask..?”_ Lance didn’t immediately respond, instead scanned his eyes up and down Keith’s face, and then his body, before smirking with no attempt to hide his intentions.

 

_“Can I touch you?”_ He had murmured softly, eyeing Keith’s lips suggestively. Keith’s poor brain short-circuited briefly. Anxiety and excitement was pulsing through him, and with slight uncertainty he nodded, afraid that Lance was playing some sort of game on him. 

 

His heart fluttered when Lance’s lips carefully touched his,and oh god they were kissing, Keith didn’t even understand how they had gotten here, but at some point there was tongue, and then hands roaming his body, and it all had felt like an addictive blur, because suddenly he was lying on the bed moaning. Keith’s overly-sensitive body had responded to every touch that Lance provided him with. Gentle “ah”s and “fuck”s and primarily “fuck, lance”s escaped his lips as Lance pressed into him. His mind had spun as Lance began thrusting, though he was still confused as to how he had gotten here, and he was certain he was dreaming, until Lance thrust particularly hard into his prostate, and suddenly Keith had been thrown back into reality. 

 

Lance gently kissed his lips before murmuring _“Is it good baby?”_ Keith couldn’t form a coherent response, feeling his orgasm nearing, and Lance striking his prostate, with his arms pinned above his head. 

 

_“Ngn..god la-ah,”_ was all his could manage to get out. His body convulsed uncontrollably as he came, crying out when Lance began to stroke him through it. Lance’s orgasm followed shortly after his own, and the two were left panting together on the bed.

 

After Keith finally came down from his high, he began to feel initial anxiety seeping into him. Should he leave? He didn’t want to make Lance uncomfortable by staying. And what did this make them? Fuck-buddies? Friends with Benefits™? Boyfriends? 

 

Lance must of noticed Keith’s state of panic, because he gently pressed his hand to the side of face, and softly murmured _“You ok?”_ Keith nodded, looking away. Lance made no attempt to discuss anything, nor did he show any desire to be anything more than friends. Keith left the house about an hour later, confused and hopeful.

 

—-

 

A cycle was created after that. A text saying “u up?”, a fuck, and then maybe a movie. They still went out for coffee frequently, but it was never as boyfriends, never what Keith wanted. He tried his best not to be selfish, and stick with what Lance was willing to give him, but it was so hard to know that Lance didn’t necessarily want a life with him in the way that Keith wanted. 

 

About three months into this cycle, Keith informed Pidge about this new… addition to their relationship. Pidge’s response, naturally, was hysterical.

 

“Are you FUCKING kidding me?” She managed between laughter, “You’ve got it bad, you gay piece of shit.” Keith rolled his eyes, half wishing he hadn’t told her.

 

“But no, in all seriousness,” she said after wiping away a tear, “I think you should talk to him. If he doesn’t want what you want, then ditch his ass.” Keith stiffened at the thought of leaving Lance. He wanted any part of Lance that he could get, as selfish as it was. 

 

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he half-heartedly said he’d think about it, and waved Pidge goodbye.

 

When he returned to his own dorm, he glanced over at the piles of books that he would have to pick up at some point, and sulkily crashed onto his bed. His roommate had dropped out, and nobody seemed to need housing for whatever reason, so he had his dorm all to himself.

 

Rolling over on his bed, Keith stared at the ceiling, before allowing his mind to wander. He thought about how nice it would be if he could have Lance, holding his hand when they walked, and kissing him in-between sentences. How perfect it would be if Keith didn’t have to feel like crying when he laid on the couch and watched movies with Lance, because it was only a friendship. Keith’s lips twitched upwards as he imagined attempting to embarrass Lance by grabbing his ass at some random point, and Pidge calling them “little nasties”. 

 

Keith didn’t know when, but at some point two individual tears rolled down his cheeks. He touched his face softly, surprised by the presence of them. He moved his hand, and continued to daydream. He wanted to tease Lance with mistletoe this Christmas. A new thought suddenly occurred to Keith. He wanted to meet Lance’s family, and one day spend a Christmas with him. Keith didn’t really have his own family, unless you counted Shiro, who was across the country for business. 

 

The thought of being with Lance’s family caused Keith to genuinely begin sobbing. The idea was too personal, too much for Keith to even begin to imagine. Lance talked about his younger siblings frequently; Keith wanted to meet them, and to one day be important to them too. He wanted to meet Lance’s mother, whom he spoke highly of. He wanted her to give them a talk about safe sex (which Keith distantly realized the two of them hadn’t originally performed), and for her to act somewhat motherly towards Keith in a strange way.

 

Keith suddenly sat up, still shaking with sobs, before deciding to stop thinking about Lance. His breath hitched as he worked to calm down. He walked to the bathroom, grabbed a face towel, and washed his tear stains off. He then proceeded to grab his wallet and head down to the McDonalds on campus.

 

When he arrived, he ordered a medium fries, and sat down at a booth. He probably looked pathetic, with it being nearly midnight, and his eyes being red and puffy. The door opened and sounded a ring, so Keith glanced upwards. He was shocked to see Hunk and Lance walking in, their voices filling the quiet building. Keith quickly glanced away, shocked that they were even here in the first place, and then watched them from the corners of his eyes.

 

Lance proceeded to be flirtatious with the man lazily looking at them from the counter, while Hunk sighed and pushed Lance out of the way, and continued to order the food.

 

At some point Lance began to look around with a bored expression, suddenly uninterested in the man at the counter. His eyes landed on Keith, who was pitifully trying to sink in his seat. When he spotted him, Lance whispered some words to Hunk, and started walking towards him.

 

Keith panicked momentarily, before sitting up in his seat.

 

“Hey buddy, what’s up, it’s like midnight,” Lance started as he slid into the booth across from Keith, who was looking down. 

 

“Nothing, just wanted fries,” Keith muttered, which was true, but he probably would’ve been asleep if he hadn’t been in bed sobbing. “Why are you here?”

 

“Oh, Hunk texted me saying he wanted a milkshake, and I said ‘well dude what the fuck is like 11 o’ clock, but he didn’t care, so here we are.” Keith giggled softly, looking up at Lance.

 

“Yo Keith… Your eyes are red, have you been crying?” Lance’s demeanor softened. “What’s up?”

 

Keith looked away almost immediately. 

 

“It’s… nothing,” Keith muttered.

 

“Keith come on, don’t lie to me,” Lance’s voice was soft and concerned, which broke Keith’s heart ever so slightly. In the corner of his eye, Keith noticed Lance waving Hunk off, holding up a finger as though he were saying “give me a minute.”

 

“Lance, I don’t really wanna get into it…” Keith shifted uncomfortably. He looked back up at Lance, who was gazing at Keith with concern.

 

“I’m just… I was just thinking I suppose,” Keith murmured. Lance tilted his head.

 

“What about?” 

 

Keith tried to think of something to say that didn’t include the fact that he was daydreaming about a life with Lance. He began to tap his finger on the counter.

 

“Lance what am I to you?” He blurted, regretting it immediately afterwards. 

 

“What?”

 

“What am I to you Lance? Your fuck buddy? Friend with benefits? I don’t understand why the hell you can’t understand the question?” Keith didn’t understand why he was angry. Maybe he was turning his sadness into irritation? Either way the shocked expression on Lance’s face wasn’t worth the satisfaction of getting his anger out.

 

“I’m leaving,” Keith muttered, grabbing his wallet and remaining fries and beginning to walk away, but Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist.

 

“What do you want us to be?” Lance asked, sounding breathless. He looked up at Keith, with an almost hopeful expression.

 

“I-what?” Lance shifted in his seat.

 

“Keith I don’t know what you want but I’m assuming you want to date me,” he paused, “of course who wouldn’t to be with me?” He added, in a stupid attempt to lighten the mood, which Keith would die before he said that it worked. “But I want to be with you, and for you to meet my Mama, and my siblings, and to do gross dating stuff, and– Keith why are you crying?” 

 

Keith smiled through his tears.

 

“I want that too, god Lance, I’ve wanted that for a really long time, I just didn’t think you would.” Lance’s entire face shifted into a smile that reached his eyes.

 

“So are we boyfriends now?” Lance sounded giddy. Keith grabbed on of Lance’s hands gently, rubbing his thumbs over the dips in them.

 

“I guess we are.” 


End file.
